


Badly Done

by J000liet



Series: School Teachers Need Romance Too! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto tries to do the right thing, Chemistry Teacher Kuroo, F/M, Kindergarten Teacher Yachi, it doesn't really work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: The course of love never did run smooth.Kuroo pines.Yachi is scared.Their friends are fed up.And Bokuto... well he tries to help.Tries being the operative word.





	Badly Done

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned into a monster....
> 
> Originally, I had a short and sweet and cute story about awkward teachers and it turned into... this thing.

* * *

Ask anyone who knew him in the school, Kuroo was not subtle. In fact, he was incredibly obvious.

He was also a true romantic.

So when he declared to Daichi, Bokuto, Asahi, Suga, and Noya that he would no longer be the sad single friend because he had, quote ‘fallen in love at first sight of the fairy that but a spell on his heart’, he believed it.

They all laughed, Noya asked who, Kuroo said Hitoka Yachi, Suga slapped him.

It was a normal night at Daichi’s apartment.

That night, was  _ months _ ago. It was now coming up on AUTUMN BREAK and all Kuroo had done, was pine. Pine and pine and pine. Suga would have liked to say Kuroo was oak or fir or some other sort of tree that was just as dense as he was, but no. Kuroo was  _ pining _ after Yachi.

And it would have been sad, and Suga would have helped, because he felt bad, he really did…

but It was just so CUTE to see them interact.

Kuroo would stare, Yachi would notice, Kuroo would do something stupid, and Yachi would run away.

It was an equation at this point, universal law. Kuroo pines, Yachi runs.

It was adorable. And sad. Sad too. But adorable all the same.

* * *

 

“So I know we agreed on getting Yamaguchi-sensei and Kozume-sensei together next,” Ami sighed as she sat down, “but there’s another teacher that needs our help.”

“Are you talking about Kuroo-sensei?” Minori laughed.

“I’m in the chem club,” Ruuji sighed, “and for the past two months all he’s talked about is her.”

“It’s kinda sad how badly he needs our help.” Yuusaku agreed. “I propose a vote. Matchmaking swap from Kozume and Yamaguchi-senseis to Kuroo and Yachi-senseis.”

“AYE!” The table stated in unison.

“Let us work our magic.” Ruuji smiled. “I have a plan.”

* * *

 

“Bokuto-sensei!” Ruuji ran up to the teacher.

“Oya?” He turned around. “Ah, Ruuji, what can I do for you?”

“I was thinking… a friend of mine is in this gym class that doubles up with the kindergarten class, and he says it's really cool. So I was thinking that maybe we could do something similar with the chemistry club and the kindergarten. You know, inspiring young minds to love science and stuff!” Ruuji put his plan into action.

“It sounds fun.” Bokuto-sensei agreed. “But how would you make it relatable?”

“Baking soda volcanoes. Rice krispie treats. Slime! THE CORN STARCH THING! There are tons of options that little kids would love.”

“I’ll talk to Kuroo-sens… hold on. You said kindergarten, right?” The teacher cocked an eyebrow. “And why would you be choosing kindergarten?”

“I-uh…”

The teacher laughed. “Don’t worry. I’ll see what I can do. Now get to your next class.”

“Sensei!”

* * *

 

“ _ Please _ , Suga!” Bokuto pleaded. “The kids really wanna do it. They heard about the gym class that Hinata and Kageyama have together, and I have a bunch of safe, kid friendly experiments for them to do with the science club.”

“And you’re requesting I talk to Yachi because…” Suga didn’t look up from the workbooks he was grading.

“Because, you know the high schoolers in this place.”

Suga sighed and put down his pen. “Fine. But I won’t force her to do it if she doesn’t want to.” The he grabbed a gold star from his sticker book and put it on the top of the page.

“Suga?”

He sighed, took another star off the page, and eyed Bokuto. “Just. This. Once. Give me your name tag.”

Bokuto cheered and handed over the little tag with his last name, and what he taught on it. Suga put the star expertly even in the corner and handed it back.

“THANK YOU!”

“Now go. I have things to do.”

* * *

 

“Kuroo and Bokuto want  _ me _ to supervise?” Yachi looked up from the bean bag.

“Yep! And they said you can help demonstrate if you want, or you can just sit in the corner and do something else.”

“But Kuroo  _ hates _ me!”

Suga fought the urge to roll his eyes and laugh. It wouldn’t be polite to do so in his friends company. Even if said friend was denser than a rock. “Hitoka, Kuroo does not hate you. Daichi says he thinks you seem very sweet. Think of this as getting to know some of the other teachers.”

“But they scare me!”

“Then think of it as an opportunity to be brave. Look,” Suga sighed, “I’m not going to force you to do this, but the kids in the high school science club really want to try this. So if you don’t want to do it, then I can take over. I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to do.”

“Can I think about it?”

* * *

 

“Okay, kiddos. Today is the day that the science club in the high school is having us over to make something fun!” Yachi smiled at the end of the day. “So, if you have permission slips signed, come over with me, and if you can’t make it today or forgot your slip, that’s completely alright, but you guys will have to go with Hinata-sensei, ‘Kay!”

About a third of the kids ran over to her, getting in line to go to the magical (to them) high school. Some of them came up with permission slips to let them do the club excursions, but told her they couldn’t go today and Hinata was doing a good job of keeping the ones who said they couldn’t go because they didn’t have permission or their slips from crying.

“Is this everyone?” She asked the group. They nodded happily and Yachi smiled. “Fantastic!”

“What does that mean?” Mari raised her hand.

“Its a positive thing. It's a step above great, but not quite as good as amazing. Does that make sense?” Mari nodded. “Fan-”

“FANTASTIC!” A handful of the kids cheered and Yachi laughed.

“Exactly.” She grabbed her back. “Now, everyone find a walking buddy! It’s a long way to the high school.”

“How far?” Rin asked as he took ahold of his best friend’s hand.

“You know how when you come into school through the front gate, and there’s a bit of building on the side opposite from this one?” Everyone nodded. “We’re going over there.” A gasp. “And we’re going to be a bit early too, so you’ll get to meet a lot of high schoolers. But you guys have to stay really close to me and not let go of your walking buddy. Does everyone have their name tags?” They nodded. “And everyone knows who to ask for if we get separated?”

“Kuroo-sensei!” Everyone cheered.

“Fantastic!” She smiled. “Let’s go then!”

They started walking, past the lunch room and past the music room and the art room (which was the farthest they had ever walked before) and then they reached the business offices, which was the only hall separating the kindergarten through grades eight from the high school. “Everybody freeze!” Yachi stopped.

“What’s going on?” Haruhi asked.

“This is the most grown up section of the school.” Yachi said quietly. “So in the area between these doors and the next ones, we’re going to be in a quiet zone. That means no noise at all, okay?”

Everyone nodded excitedly and Yachi opened the doors.

The kids were absolutely silent the entire way through the offices. They waved at the faculty members that were watching them, and giggled softly when the adults waved back, they sushed each other and huddled closer, thinking that if they consumed less space as a whole, then they would be quieter.

And then they were out.

“You guys were wonderful.” Yachi smiled. “High fives for all of you!”

They each got a high five, then they started towards the high school chemistry room. “Don’t forget, they’re all still learning, so we have to still be a bit quiet okay.” She reminded them as their low murmurs started to get louder.

She knew she had found the right room when she heard:

“And to finish off your week, its!!!! Drum roll please….” there was a drumroll of hands on desks, “Your Element OF THE WEEEEEEEEK!” Then he was in sight of the door and he saw her. “Oya oya oya?” The entire class turned to look at her and her little group. “Yachi-sensei! Come in! Bring the young scientists with you!”

She looked at her kids. “Okay everyone, time to go in. Stay quiet and line up nicely by the wall.”

They all filed into the classroom, standing by a wall that had a Periodic Table of Elements on it. 

“Everyone, this is Yachi-sensei.” Kuroo addressed the class.

“Hello, Yachi-sensei!” They responded. 

“Kuroo-sensei! Do it!”

“Right! So this weeks Element of the Week is…... “ He whipped out a pointer and clicked it. “IODINE!” There was a polite, yet somewhat sarcastic clap. “Now, Iodine is used in table salt, to make LCD displays, disinfectant, ink… it makes a lot of stuff! Iodine is an essential element for humans, who need a daily intake of about 0.1 milligrams of iodide. Our bodies contain up to 20 milligrams, mainly in the thyroid gland. This gland helps to regulate growth and body temperature. Now, Iodine was discovered in 1811, it’s number is 53 and it has a relative atomic mass of 126.904.”

“Why is it called Iodine?” A student raised her hand.

“Uh…” Kuroo rubbed his neck. “I’m not actually sure.”

“The name is derived from the Greek 'iodes' meaning violet.” Yachi smiled. “I assume it was called Iodine for its color upon use.” Everyone looked at her. “I was a chemistry nerd when I was your age.”

Kuroo stared at her and then the class cheered. She felt a tugging on her bag.

“Yes, Rin?”

“You’re really smart, Yachi-sensei.” He stared up at her wide eyed.

“Thank you.” He ruffled his hair.

Then the bell rang.

“What’s that?” Haruhi asked.

“That’s the end of the day bell!” A boy close to them smiled. “It means we can go home.”

“Yachi-sensei?” Aoi looked over to her.

“Yes?”

“Why don’t we have a bell?”

“Yeah!” Aoba added. “Can we get a bell?”

Yachi laghed. “I’ll talk to Hinata-sensei, ‘kay?”

The group cheered, then watched as Kuroo’s class packed up and left.

“I’m sorry we were early.” Yachi blushed.

“It’s totally fine.” Kuroo stared at her. “Chemistry nerd?”

Yachi shrugged. “Where can we put our things?”

“OH!” Kuroo rushed forwards, kicking a desk and hissing in pain, then hopping up and down, then knocking some papers over, then almost cursing before he remembered young ears and said “Holy Shhhhhhatner!”

All of Yachi’s students were giggling.

Kuroo finally got over to them and took a deep breath. “The cubbies are fine.” He pointed behind her.

She turned and smiled. “Everyone put your things into a cubby!”

They all picked one, some opting to share because they both liked the same one.

“Why is that one different from that one?” Kuroo asked.

“It just is.” Rin nodded.

“Cool.” Kuroo nodded back. “Since I was going to have a class today, we’re going to have to head to Bokuto’s classroom.” He told Yachi.

“Oh!” She looked to her students. “Okay everyone, find a walking buddy, we’re going to another classroom for our science project!”

“Can Kuroo-sensei be my walking buddy?” Isuzu raised her hand.

“No fair Isuzu!” Iori pouted. “I wanna walk with Kuroo-sensei!”

“Hey! What about me, Iori?” Hikari whined. “I wanna hold Kuroo-sensei’s hand too!”

“Oya oya?” A head popped in the door.

“It's a bird!” Mari pointed.

“It’s a sensei.” Yachi told everyone. “This is the other sensei that works with the science club.”

“I’m Bokuto-sensei!” He pointed at himself proudly. “Here to tell you that the magical world of science awaits!”

“So does that mean I can hold Kuroo-sensei’s hand?” Aoba asked quietly.

“How about this…” Kuroo smiled at the kids. “Aoba-chan and Isuzu-chan can ride on my back and I can hold Hikari-chan and Iori-chan’s hands on the way there and we switch on the way back?”

The four looked at each other and nodded. 

“Boukuoto-sensei?” Rin walked forwards and looked up at the other teacher. “Can you be my walking buddy?”

“Sure!”

“Me too!” Aoi ran forwards and Bokuto held out his other hand.

“Mari, do you want to be my walking buddy?” Haruhi asked.

“Sounds good to me!” Mari took her friends hand. “Can I be your other buddy too, Iori?”

“Yeah!”

“But then Yachi-sensei doesn’t have a walking buddy…” Hikari noticed. “I can be Yachi-sensei’s buddy!” She squirmed out of one hand and grabbed onto the other.

“Thank you, Hikari.”

“And you should hold Kuroo-sensei’s hand!” Aoba declared from her spot.

“Yeah!” Rin nodded from his spot next to Bokuto. “That way everyone has a lot of walking buddies!”

Yachi looked at the floor as she was pushed by her students into reach for hand holding.

 

It was… awkward.

* * *

 

“And he  _ still _ hasn’t made a move.” Bokuto whined, banging his head on the table.

“Wow, Asahi,” Daichi laughed, “Kuroo’s even denser than you!”

“DAICHII _ IIIIII _ !”

Noya laughed. “Babe, you know it’s true.”

“Yeah… but he doesn’t have to say it.”

“I have to say,” Suga sighed, “I’m disappointed in Yachi too. She hasn’t done anything either.”

“If anything…” Hinata thought out loud, “she’s more wary of those two now. She’s still convinced that Kuroo hates her. But at least yesterday she admitted that she had a crush on him. I think thats whats scaring her.”

“Bokuto would propose to her tomorrow if he knew she had a crush on him.” Bokuto took a sip of beer. “Hey! That’s it!”

“What?”

“Leave it to me. I got a student in AV club. He can handle it.”

* * *

 

“Ami,” Bokuto waved his student over, “I need your help with something.”

“Yes, Bokuto-sensei?”

“Got any secret hidden cameras I can use?”

* * *

 

Suga was bringing Yachi over in 5 minutes. That was the cue to start the second part of the plan.

“Okay, bro.” Bokuto smiled. “It’s time. Roll the tape!”

_ Kuroo’s just... _ Yachi was on the screen.  _ Well… he’s intimidating and a bit… big? Big is the right word. He’s very intense. It scares me a little. But he’s also very sweet and very kind to the kids and yes, I’ve got a crush on him but ...  _

_ Yes? _ \- that was Suga.

_ He’s just really hot and so out of my league. _

“Yachi thinks I’m hot?”

“SUGA YOU SAID THAT WAS GOING TO STAY PRIVATE!” Yachi was standing at the door, purple in a combination embarrassment and anger.

“I didn’t know!” Suga was in just as much shock as she was. “I thought it was private!”

And Yachi turned around and ran.

“Yachi!” Suga went to run after her.

“Badly done, Bokuto.” Kuroo eyed his friend. “Let me go get her.”

And Kuroo gave chase.

She was almost to the faculty apartments on the other side of the park by the time he reached her.

“Yachi,” he grabbed her arm, “hey, stop! Yachi, it’s okay!”

“Suga said that was private! Suga said you wouldn’t know! Suga said you wouldn’t hate me!”

“I don’t hate you.” Kuroo hugged her. “I could never,  _ ever _ hate you. And,” he pulled away, “don’t be mad at Suga. I don’t think he knew.”

“He didn’t?”

“He’s really mad at Bokuto right now.”

Yachi nodded.

“Hey, Yachi?”

“Yeah?”

“I… really like you.”

She smiled. “I like you too.”

“Then, will you go get food with me?”

“Well… I don’t really want to go back, so we could go get a sandwich or something. Or we could go to an actual restaurant if you want. Maybe somewhere with take out so we can bring some back for everyone?”

“Crud. That's not what I meant. Let me try that again.” He took a deep breath. “Yachiwillyougooutwithme?”

“What?”

“Will you go out with me?”

“What?”

“Uh… would you like to go on a date with me? Cause I’d like to go on with you and- oh man… I’m striking out, aren’t I?”

“No, you aren’t.” Yachi swallowed. “I’d say you’ve hit a homerun.”

“Really?”

Yachi bit her lip. “Are you a carbon sample? Because I want to date you.”

Kuroo stared at her then laughed. “You must be the acid to my litmus paper because every time I meet you I turn bright red.”

Yachi laughed back. “No… that would be me turning red.”

“Hey, Yachi…”

“Yeah?”

“Will you be my walking buddy to the pizza parlor down the street?”

“Only if you’re my walking buddy to the ice cream shop next to it afterwards.”

“Deal.”

* * *

 

“Scrap the plan.” Yuugasaku sighed.

“Why?” Ruuji asked.

“I saw them on a date.” Yuugasaku replied.

“Oh.” Ruuji nodded. “Cool. Back to the other teachers then?”

“Yeah.” He sighed. "And it was as awkward as you can imagine."

* * *

 


End file.
